The Game
by Cymbala
Summary: [EdxRoy] Roy invites Ed to play a certain game involving pocky...


**Hey there people, Janae here bringing you another yaoi fic in honor of National Coming Out Day (October 11), which, for us anime fans, basically means: HAPPY YAOI/YURI DAY! Remember to mark your calendars, and write a fic on this day next year!**

"Colonel, what did you want to see me about?" asked Edward as he walked into the office. Roy had requested he come alone, so there was no Alphonse in sight. Edward thought it was odd that Mustang had wanted to see him alone, but didn't pay much mind to it since, though he would never admit it, he liked to spend time with Roy.

He walked over to the Colonel's desk, where Roy was sitting.

"Hello Fullmetal, glad you could make it." Roy sat there with his hands in front of him, in a very serious position. Edward was sure that they had found some information about the Homunculi or the Philosopher's stone.

"I have a very large favor to ask of you Edward." He said, taking one of his hands and reaching into one of the drawers of his desk. Edward gulped, a little afraid, yet filled with excitement. This could be what they really needed to find the Philosopher's stone!

He felt goosebumps form all over his body, as Colonel Roy Mustang pulled out a box. It was a small thing, maybe the size of a box you would get no. 2 pencils in. This box also had a picture of what looked like sticks with yellow ends. Plus, there was a sign in big white letters that read POCKY and under that, it said CHOCOLATE.

Edward was confused.

"I don't get it." He said. Roy gave Ed a very serious look.

"I want you to play a game with me Fullmetal."

Edward fell to the ground, face first. Was this a sick joke? Why the hell would Mustang call him to his office alone just to play a stupid game?

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ed screamed. Roy held his hands up in defense.

"Calm down, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to play a game with you where you can use these candy sticks. They come all the way from the west you know."

Great, a game and some candy. Yup, this was REALLY the Amestris military.

Edward took a seat on one of the couches in the room and exhaled heavily. What was this, kindergarten?

"Well, do you want to hear about this game or not?" asked Roy. Ed scoffed and turned his head away from his superior. He was too upset to speak right now. Roy took the silence as a yes.

"All you have to do is take one side of the pocky in your mouth, and then I'll put the other in mine. Then we have to bite down and keep eating it, getting closer and closer. The first one to turn away, looses."

Edward turned back and looked at Roy as though he had just come out of a mental house.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, "What happens if neither of us looks away?"

Roy laughed a little. He looked off to the side and blushed a bit.

"Then we end up in a lip lock."

Ed's brain seemed to pop and deflate in his head. They'd end up in a WHAT?

"THERE REALLY IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!" shouted Edward. Roy waved his hand, saying that he meant no harm.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I just want to see which of us has the stronger will."

Edward crossed his arms and turned away from Mustang yet again. "There's no way that you're getting me to play with you Colonel." He said. Roy gave a hearty laugh and said

"Oh contraire my friend, you will play this game, or else I'll cancel your military account!"

"WHAT? But that's were all of our research money is! Alphonse and I can't get anywhere without it!"

Roy ruffled Edwards hair and gave an annoying smile. "Then I guess you better play, huh?" he said. Edward blushed furiously and crossed his arms again. There was no way in hell that this was happening.

As Roy got up and took the box from the table and pulled out a stick, Edward couldn't help but ask, "What happens if you loose?"

Roy looked through the box and pulled out the stick that looked like the longest one. "Then you have to do what the winner wants you to."

Edward swallowed hard. There was no way he could loose this game, otherwise, who knows what Mustang would ask him to do!

The Colonel put the pocky stick in his mouth, and pointed the other end at Edward. He gave a muffled "Well?" and waited for Ed to take the other side of the stick.

Ed looked at it for a few seconds before gathering up just enough courage to grab the pocky with his teeth. Now, he was staring right at Roy, their eyes looking straight into each other. This alone was enough to make Edward blush.

They must have been like that for a minute, before Roy took the first bite. He hadn't taken much, but it looked like the distance between them shortened by half. Ed closed his eyes tightly and took the smallest bite he could from the candy stick. It really did taste like chocolate.

Roy couldn't help but smirk at Ed's reaction to this whole thing.

'I wonder if he'll back down?' he thought, 'Oh well, if he does, it won't matter.'

Roy decided to tease Ed a bit, and took a really large chunk out of the stick, leaving maybe two inches between them (I have no idea how long a pocky stick is, so please bare with me).

The young alchemist's eyes widened. They were so close now. It would just be a few more bites until…

"Getting butterflies Fullmetal?" asked Roy. He was still smirking at the blonde boy in front of him. Ed tried to regain as much composure as he could.

"N-no, I'm fine." He said, and took another bit out of the small stick. It was about an inch now. Mustang realized that at this point, he was so close to Edward, that on the next bite, they were going to be kissing. His smirk was replaced with a genuine smile. After all, his whole plan was to get Edward to kiss him in the first place.

And it was going to work, just as he'd hoped.

On the other side of the stick, things weren't going as well. There was sweat beginning to form on his brow, and his head was filled with confusing thoughts. On one hand, this was the most insane game he had ever played.

On the other hand, Roy Mustang was the sexiest thing on the face of the earth, and his lips were only an inch away from Edward's. He closed his eyes again as he tried to come to terms with himself.

Roy watched this and the only thought that went through his head was 'Now.'

It wasn't rough at all. Roy gently took the last visible bit of pocky into his mouth and connected with Ed's. His eyes shot open immediately as he felt the Colonel's soft lips pressing on his. His mind went blank. The only thing Ed could do was kiss back.

They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, a passionate war of the tongues commencing about half way through. When they were in need of air, they pulled away and looked right at each other.

"Well," asked Mustang, "Wasn't that a fun game?"

Edward was still blushing, as he had been the entire time. He had never expected to kiss Mustang in his life, EVER. And yet, he had just pulled away from the greatest moment of his life.

"Fun is not the word." Ed replied. He was thinking more along the lines of amazing.

Roy laughed and stood up. He gave a little stretch and turned back to Edward.

"I think your right, I'd call it more…pleasurable than fun."

This couldn't be happening. Roy was actually saying that kissing Ed was PLEASURABLE? What the hell happened that Ed missed?

"Hey, we don't have a winner, do we?" said Mustang, just thinking out loud. Ed realized that he was right. Since neither of them had backed down, they both won/lost.

"So what do we do?" asked Edward. Roy picked up the box of pocky and pulled out another long stick of candy. Happily, he placed it in his mouth and faced Edward.

"You want to try again?"

Ed thought about this for a minute. He motioned for Mustang to sit down again. The Colonel did as he was told. He pointed at Edward again with the stick, waiting for him to take the other end. However, when he did, he took it with his hand and out of Roy's mouth.

Puzzled, Mustang asked "What are you doing?"

Edward took the long stick of candy and snapped it between his fingers.

"I have a better game we can play." He then leaned in and gave Mustang a small kiss on the lips. Roy smirked and cupped Ed's cheek.

"I like this game already."

**alright, it wasn't the best thing ever,but I found out about Coming Out Day yeasterday, so I had to push out something! anyway, please review, as it would make me a very happy smallish one!**

**Quotes from: Sulu (Star Treck)**

**I'm delighted. Any chance to go aboard the Enterprise." **

**"Don't call me Tiny."**

**"Do you think you might be able to find a long rope somewhere and lower us down a pot of coffee?"**


End file.
